The invention relates to a metering dispenser. The invention relates in particular to a one component metering dispenser which facilitates putting out a material or a component in particular by an applicator arranged at the metering dispenser.
Metering dispensers of this type have been commercially available in various embodiments for years and are mostly used for cosmetics in order to perform a metered dispensing of creams, gels and similar. These metering dispensers are used more and more also for other applications, in particular in the technical field, like e.g. for glues and similar. This is a typical mass product where a simple configuration and ease of manufacture are important and otherwise at the same time a pleasing design has to be achieved, in particular for the main application in the cosmetic field. It is evident from a review of the prior art that it is difficult to satisfy all these requirements at the same time.
Known metering dispensers typically have a metering dispenser housing with a cartridge firmly arranged therein for receiving the material or the component to be put out and a pump unit or an applicator arranged at the end. The output is typically provided by an actuation member thus a laterally arranged push button or an adjustment button arranged at the bottom which rotates a push drive arranged in the dispenser housing, in particular a threaded rod which continuously advances a piston arranged at a bottom end of the cartridge due to the translatoric movement, so that the material can be put out from the cartridge. It is evident that this causes significant mechanical complexity which is a disadvantage for a mass product. It is a particular disadvantage of these metering dispensers that handling is not optimized because the push button or adjustment button is typically manually actuated for metering but the metering dispenser is then repositioned in a hand in order to apply the dispensed material volume to the surface to be treated. Also this is complicated and disadvantageous.
Eventually metering dispensers are known (DE 20 2010 009 751 U1 and DE 20 2010 011 248 U1) which are characterized by a compact configuration and which have proven successful in practical applications. These metering dispensers are typically used for 2 component metering dispensers in which two respective cartridges are respectively inserted in a dispenser housing and in which a metered dispensing of materials received in the cartridge can be provided through an adjustment device arranged at a base below the cartridge in predetermined or adjusted mixing ratios. These known cartridges are characterized by an advantageously configured pump unit with a pump cylinder and a pump piston cooperating therewith wherein a compression spring is arranged between the pump cylinder and the pump piston. Actuation or putting out the components is performed by actuating the piston of the pump unit that is arranged in front of the cartridge.
Last not least a metering dispenser is known (DE 689 22 886 T2) in which a pin shaped housing which receives all elements of the metering dispenser is formed by plural individual components that are joined an connected with each other, namely a lower housing element, a sleeve that is arranged thereon and firmly connected with the housing body in an axial direction wherein the sleeve is rotate ably supported relative to the housing body, a pump housing attached in the sleeve through a snap connection and an additional housing body arranged thereon and connected with the pump housing through an interlocking and/or snap locking connection for receiving an applicator so that the housing is made from a plurality of different components which causes a complex configuration that is difficult to produce and difficult to assemble.
Within the pump housing, the sleeve and the housing element the pump elements are received, wherein the actuation of the pump is performed by an axial push button which axially adjusts a cartridge for receiving the cosmetic material within the housing element together with pump element so that an output of cosmetic material in upward direction towards the applicator is facilitated.
The metering dispenser is made from a plurality of individual components, wherein in particular the housing is provided as a plurality of individual components. This yields overall a complex assembly and production due to the plurality of components required which additionally have to be matched. A disadvantage which is significant in particular for mass production is furthermore that the functionality of the metering dispenser can only be tested after all components have been assembled. If the metering dispenser does not work the entire assembled component is scrap.
As stated supra there are many configurations of metering dispensers which however do not fulfill long felt need for various reasons. This is based on the fact that metering dispensers are rather slender and elongated because several components have to be housed therein, namely typically a pump unit including a pump cylinder, piston and valve, applicator a cartridge for the material to be put out, an actuation button, a cap and a dispenser housing. It is important to put these components together in the most space saving manner possible connected by several interfaces in a simple manner and thus to configure the components in a simpler manner so that they can be produced in a cost effective manner through plastic injection molding. This is very important for acceptance of the metering dispensers in the market place because the products cannot be successively sold in the market place in case the metering dispensers do not satisfy these criteria. Additionally simple and reliable operation of the metering dispenser has to be provided. Furthermore care has to be taken, that material is material is not put out by accident through careless storing or handling of the metering dispenser. Additionally putting out the material has to be performed with an exact quantity and evenly and in particular a material trail wake shall be excluded. Furthermore also a rather firm connection between the components is required for providing a stable metering dispenser so that handling the metering dispenser can be provided in a reliable manner. Simultaneously handling the metering dispenser also has to be simple with respect to handling and actuation properties. By nature it is difficult to satisfy all these criteria which is the object of the instant invention.